The Film Release
by Overnight's child
Summary: You are a great multi-instrumentalist from London. You have been hired to compose the soundtrack for next Avengers movie with Alan Silvestri. You thought this was just a job. No, you were wrong. Your life changed when you got into private film premiere all alone and sat accidentally next to Tom Hiddleston. AU! TomxReader.


**Just in case you do not know these...**

 **(y/n) = your name**

 **(y/l/n)=your last name**

 **(y/bff/n) = your bestfriend's name**

 **(h/c)=hair color**

 **(e/c)=eye color**

 **(y/h)=your height**

 **(y/f/c)=your favorite color**

You had been discussing with the producers and Alan himself, but still, you didn't know the theme for the music. There had to be a story behind the notes, always, and you knew it. You could not just plagiarize everything Alan did the latest Avengers movie. No, you needed to find this out by yourself.

''Hey, Anthony,'' You called out as you saw him walking towards the filming area.

''Hey, (y/n). What's up?'' He had a calming voice. He was holding a big cafe cup on his hands as he smiled at me.

''I am good, hope you are too,'' I answered immediately. He was a nice guy, so was his brother. The whole group was amazing- or the part of it that I had seen and talked to.

''I am. We are shooting an opening scene in a minute,'' he was already talking steps away from me, but he turned around,'' By the way, how is composing going?''

You felt a bit nervous. You swallowed hard as you followed him, ''About that. You know I need a spark for it. I was thinking...''

Could I go and check your shooting our for a moment? Yes, what a good idea, (y/n), such a great plan.

His face told me to continue. I stopped as he did too.

''...Could I check your plays out for a moment? I need to feel the... atmosphere. If that is something I could say...''

Anthony took a crip from your shoulder, still smile in his face, ''That is something Alan always did. Come on, let's get a look at how Robert and other guys make out of this, after a while.''

He took me into a great hall. There were more men than I expected. About three cameramen, few recordists, set designers and decorators next to the corner of directors tent. I followed Anthony in there. Joe was there too with the location manager, (y/bff/n). I didn't know why she was here right now, maybe talking about next shootings.

A make-up- artist called Rebeca came to the tent, ''They all are good now.''

''Okay,'' Anthony answered. He walked out of the tent. I couldn't but follow him. I was just so interested in this opening scene. I decided to look this from here, right next to a tent.

As the shooting started, it made my heart melt from the sadness. Robert, as Tony, of course, was sitting in the spaceship in front of his iron suit's helmet. Slowly, he put the power on it, ''This thing on?'' Robert leaned to the wall before he started to speak, ''Hey miss Potts. If you find this recording, don't feel bad about this. Part of the journey is in the end.'' He continued speaking. I felt hopeless. I knew the plot, of course, but Robert was just so great actor that it hit me.

''When I drift off, I will dream about you.''

After he stopped speaking, he looked out from the window and turned around as he heard steps. Karen Gillan, as Nebula, was there with him too.

''Listen to me, machine. We have been here for a while now, and it seems that nobody is coming to us. You know it,'' Robert had his Tony voice on. Well, he didn't even need to do that voice. He was Tony Stark himself.

Karen nodded, ''I do.''

Robert looked back to the window, as he sat down, ''Then tell me, how long it's gonna take before I am down?''

Karen touched his shoulder, ''Few days.''

''CUT!'' Someone shouted from the tent, ''Come to watch this, Rob and Karen!''

As you thought the scene once more, you heard cellos, violins, the whole orchestra, but not the grand piano. Vocals. Vocals indeed. Electronic effects. For sure, this was not your only time in here. They took that scene once more and it was done. Karen shot more scenes because she had a hard costume to get on her. She was with Robert and Tessa Thompson now.

You walked away from the hall. And went to the studio's own music room and took your phone out.

''I know what we are going to do,'' you said to Alan. As he promised to come to hear you out, you sat in front of the piano and laid your beautiful slim fingers on the keys.


End file.
